


You're beautiful !

by Neukenroth2007



Category: Adore You - Harry Styles (Song), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Harry Styles cute, piggy back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neukenroth2007/pseuds/Neukenroth2007
Summary: Y/N and Y/BFF/N meet Harry Styles: What happens if Harry offers Y/N a piggyback ride.p.s the reader thinks that she is curvy( BUT SHE IS BEAUTIFUL )
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s), Harry Styles/Reader
Kudos: 14





	You're beautiful !

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first one-shot, so please be nice.  
> And I just wanted to say that, every girl is perfect, and that no one has to change, because some idiot told u.  
> Enjoy

Y/BFF/N and I were longing in LA, while my parents had an appointment with the doctor. The visit was random, but if I got the chance to go to LA I would take it, so I took my BFF with me.  
As soon as we ordered our Starbucks drinks we went to the garage, so we could drive home. When we entered it, we saw a familiar face, Oh GOD IT IS HARRY FUCKING STYLES.  
Y/BFF/N and I were big fans of 1d and his solo career. We wanted to go to him, but I didn't want to distract him and I was a bit shy, but Y/BFF/N tore me with her.  
"Hey, can I take a picture?", Y/BFF/n asked Harry.  
" Yeah sure!", He exclaimed happily.  
" Thanks , so could u like take me piggyback and than Y/N takes a picture?", she asked him.  
Without an answer he turned around and took her piggyback.  
I took some photos with my mobile, then she jumped down.  
" Thank u very much", she said and hugged him.  
" You're welcome", Harry said and then he looked at me." Do u also want a ride", he asked me softly.  
"Oh no thanks, first of all, I m afraid of heights and secondly I m too heavy", I said and blushed a bit this was super uncomfortable. I wouldn't say that I was fat, no I wasn't,but I still wasn't sure what to think about my body, I know that it doesn't matter how u look like and that everyone is perfect on their own way but no this was awkward.  
Without any warning , Harry came up to me and lifted me up.  
" U are beautiful!", he whispered into my ear.


End file.
